Wrapped Up
by WilderCapall
Summary: Rin, Haruka and Makoto have been together a while, and they've known each other since they were kids. But Makoto's about to surprise Rin with one hell of a present during school vacation week. Marinka threesome.


**Summary: **Rin, Haruka and Makoto have been together a while, and they've known each other since they were kids. But Makoto's about to surprise Rin with one hell of a present during school vacation week. Marinka threesome.

**Warning:** Porrrrrn, glorious porrrrrrn.

**Wrapped Up**

It's funny, I never would have figured Makoto for a dom. But when I head back to the hotel room the three of us have rented for the week and he meets me outside alone, I'm pretty sure something's up.

When I open the door to find an absolutely furious and very naked Haruka cuffed to the bed, I _know_ something's up.

"Makoto I am going to _fucking murder you_," he hisses, but it's pretty hard to take him seriously in his position.

Makoto leans over my shoulder and whispers in my ear.

"All yours, beautiful."

I'm not sure what to do, honestly. I've been on top before, but not like this. I approach with hesitation, and the annoyance in Haruka's eyes almost makes me laugh. I lean over him, letting my body brush against his cock, and his breath hitches. He's so sensitive, I've never really had to work to drive him crazy.

I kiss him, twining one hand into his silky black hair while the other trails down his abdomen to trace the line of his hipbone. He tries to stay angry, but he's not very good at that when I'm touching him.

"_Fuck_, Rin," he breathes as my hand moves to his cock, and he makes one of the prettiest noises I've ever heard.

Makoto sits in an armchair a few feet from the bed, watching, and that's a little weird. I mean, he's usually involved when we're all together. I don't doubt that he will be sometime soon, but for now it's like he's rating me, waiting for me to impress him.

I never back down from a challenge.

I break the kiss and make my way down, nipping hard on Haruka's collarbone. He glares at me and hisses, "_Teeth_, Rin, cut it out," but his obvious arousal kind of ruins the effect. There'll be a mark, but he'll get over it.

"Ah!" he gasps and throws his head back as I settle between his legs and run my tongue up the underside of his cock. I glance in Makoto's direction, and he nods. I take it as an invitation – maybe an order – to continue.

Haruka's whole body shudders when I take him in my mouth, and he bites his lip to stifle a groan of pleasure. I'm good at what I do. More careful than I used to be, too. But I also have perfect control, I can tell when he's about to come, and I don't feel like letting him do that just yet.

This is when Makoto decides he's had enough of watching. He pulls me away from Haruka for a moment, making short work of my shirt and slipping a hand down the front of my jeans. I don't bother suppressing my sounds of pleasure – I'm loud when I'm with them, because I can be, because they won't hurt me for it, because I don't have to be quiet. I sound more like a whore with lovers.

Haruka makes an irritated sound that I assume is jealousy. Makoto was his before he was ours, after all. He gets a little possessive sometimes.

But I'm ignoring him, because Makoto's a _damn_ good kisser and very talented with his hands. He leaves my mouth and trails kisses down my neck and chest. He's gotten rid of my jeans, and when he palms me through my shorts, I make a noise that I refuse to call a whimper. Makoto likes it. He pushes me against the wall, returns his mouth to mine, and his hands slide my shorts down.

"_Makoto_," Haruka snaps, straining against the cuffs. "Quit ignoring me or let me go."

Makoto does neither of those things. He pulls a tube out of his pocket, coats his fingers, and starts teasing me, grabbing my ass with one hand and pushing two fingers of the other into me, just barely, just enough to drive me nuts. I arch against him, my cock rubbing against the hardness in his jeans, and I move to undo his belt.

He stops me.

"Not yet, Rin," he murmurs.

He pulls away and walks over to our incredibly annoyed Haruka.

"What do you want?" he whispers, curving his body over Haruka's, careful not to touch him. Haruka glares. Makoto smiles. "If you want us, all you have to do is beg for it."

Haruka hisses through his teeth. He's still hard, I can tell he wants it bad, but he's so proud I'm not sure he's capable of asking.

"… I want you," he finally says, frustrated.

"You want me to what?" Makoto asks lightly.

"I want you… to fuck me," Haruka groans, arching his back.

Makoto smiles and cups Haruka's cheek, kisses him hard, and retreats. Haruka releases a short, wordless scream of exasperation. Makoto beckons me over and says,

"Take him." He hands me the tube from his pocket and pulls Haruka to the edge of the bed.

I grin – I've figured out that I like driving Haruka crazy. I slip one finger into him, then two, listening to his rapid breathing, watching his chest heave.

"_Rin_," he breathes. "Rin, _please_."

I've never heard Haruka beg before, and _fuck_, that's beautiful. I'm not about to deny that kind of request. I slick my cock and slowly ease myself into him, taking in every gasp and moan that leaves his lips. I lean over him and bite down on his collarbone. He throws back his head and strains against the cuffs. I pull out a bit and then thrust hard, building a rhythm, making us both insane. He feels so good, so tight around me, I can barely control myself.

And then I feel Makoto's hands on me, running from my ribs down to my hips.

I gasp as his cock presses against my ass and he starts pushing it in, also shoving me deeper into Haruka's body. My hands are clenched in the sheets next to Haruka's head, my nerves screaming with pleasure, my eyes rolling back. Damn, I sound like a whore now, moaning, begging, demanding "yes, Makoto, _h-harder_" and he complies. Haruka came a minute ago, I'm on the edge, and Makoto's going strong.

"Come for me," he growls in my ear, the words punctuated by strong thrusts, and I'm breathing so fast I feel dizzy. "Go on, in him. He wants it as bad as you do." Haruka's face, flushed red and eyes hazy with lust, confirms it.

I come hard and lean back with my head on Makoto's shoulder, panting as he fucks me, letting out a gasp at the sensation of him coming in me.

Makoto pulls out and I collapse face down on the bed next to Haruka while Makoto releases the cuffs. Haruka throws an arm over me and nuzzles my neck – he's affectionate after sex, we've learned – and Makoto lies down on my other side and pulls us both into a hug.

"See, I told you you'd have fun," he whispers to Haruka, who grumbles and swats at him.

**End**


End file.
